dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Paige VanZant
| died = | hometown = Dayton, Oregon | knownfor = UFC Fighter | season = Dancing with the Stars 22 | partner = Mark Ballas | place = 2 | highestscore = 30 (Jive, Samba, Freestyle, Jive/Salsa fusion) | lowestscore = 21 (Foxtrot) | averagescore = 27.1 }} Paige Michelle VanZant is a celebrity from Season 22 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Paige "12 Gauge" VanZant is the youngest and one of the most popular fighters in the UFC. With a record of 6-2-0, she is one of the most exciting fighters in the UFC, and is currently a top ranked contender in the women’s straw-weight division. Paige grew up dancing in Dayton, Oregon where her parents owned a dance studio. After some very difficult instances in which she was badly bullied in school, she came across MMA legend Ken Shamrock's gym where she trained in both boxing and MMA. Paige turned pro 30 June 2012 and signed with UFC in December 2012 where she’s quickly become one of their rising stars. On 10 December 2015, Paige became the first female straw weight to headline a UFC event. Paige is also one of a select group of UFC stars to have an endorsement deal as a Reebok athlete alongside Rhonda Rousey, Holly Holm, Connor McGregor, and Jon Jones. Dancing with the Stars 22 She was partnered with Mark Ballas. They placed 2nd. Scores 1 For this week, VanZant performed with troupe member Alan Bersten due to Ballas suffering a back injury during rehearsals. 2 Score given by guest judge Zendaya. 3 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", VanZant performed with Sasha Farber instead of Ballas. Ballas performed with Ginger Zee. 4 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 5 Due to Inaba being the judge coaching VanZant's team during the team-up dance, the viewers scored the dance in her place with the averaged score being counted alongside the remaining judges. Trivia * Paige is the third UFC fighter (first female) to appear on the show. ** Chuck Liddell finished in eleventh place in Season 9. ** Randy Couture finished in eleventh place in Season 19. Gallery Paige-Mark-Promo22.jpeg Paige and Mark S22 1.jpg Paige_VanZant_22.jpeg Paige and Mark S22 Week 1 Foxtrot.jpeg Paige and Mark S22 Week 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Paige-Mark-Week1-Foxtrot1.png Paige-Mark-Week1-Foxtrot2.png Paige S22 Week 1.jpg Paige-Alan-Week2-Salsa1.jpg Paige-Alan-Week2-Salsa2.jpg Paige and Alan S22 Week 2.jpg Paige S22 Week 2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 3 Paso Doble.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 3 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 3 2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 3 3.jpg Paige and S22 Week 3.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 3.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 4.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4.jpg Paige S22 Week 4.jpg Paige and Sasha S22 Week 5 Rumba.jpg Paige S22 Week 5.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 6.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 6 Jive 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 6 Jive 2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 6 1.jpg Paige S22 Week 6.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 7 Jive.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 7 Jive 1.png Paige and Mark S22 Week 7 Jive 2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 7 Jive 3.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 7.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 8 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 8 Viennese Waltz 2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 8.jpg Paige S22 Week 8.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Paige-Mark-Finale-Freestyle1.jpg dwts fusion.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 10.jpg Paige S22 Week 10.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Athletes Category:Season 22 contestants Category:Runners-up